


The Honeymoon (Thor x asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Asgardian!reader - Freeform, Asgardian!you, F/M, First Time, Kinda, King Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loss of Virginity, Naked Cuddling, Poor Timing, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Purple Prose, Royal Duty, Sakaar (Marvel), Shower Sex, Tender Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Thor & Loki - Freeform, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Vaginal Fingering, naked thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: Thor slept beside you, his face soft in peaceful slumber as he held you firmly to his side. You looked up at him, your chin nestled gently into the crook where his arm met with body. There were flecks of silver in his beard that you had never noticed before, and with a blush you thought of the way it had tickled against your inner thigh.





	The Honeymoon (Thor x asgardian!reader)

Outside the sky turned pink with the coming of day. A warm breeze blew through the open balcony doors bringing with it the intermittent song of a wind chime and the intoxicating smell of a late summer's thunder storm.

 

In the middle of the great bed you lay wrapped in a tangle of bedsheets, your breasts exposed and legs poking out. You did not sleep. Couldn’t, really. There were too many thoughts running through your head. Too many new sensations; details to be remembered for later.

 

The taste of his kiss, the caress of his hand, the way he spoke your name. It all felt like a dream. If not for the fact that you had yet to sleep you might not believe it wasn’t one.

 

Thor slept beside you, his face soft in peaceful slumber as he held you firmly to his side. You looked up at him, your chin nestled gently into the crook where his arm met with body. There were flecks of silver in his beard that you had never noticed before, and with a blush you thought of the way it had tickled against your inner thigh.

 

Everything you thought you knew, everything you had been told to expect, it had all been so wrong.

 

Of course Thor had known all along. He saw it in your eyes and the way that you trembled. He had known you were afraid but did not mock your innocence.

 

_“You must trust me, my sweeting. On my honor, I will let no harm come to you, now or ever.”_

 

And Thor was nothing if not a man of his word.

 

 _“Hold tight to me,”_ His voice had been husky against your ear and he ran his tongue along your jaw. Guiding you, he wrapped your arms around his neck before trailing his battle worn hands turned velvet down your bare sides. When he slid his hands over your hips you shivered, and when he lifted you suddenly by the back of your thighs you gasped.

 

With your legs around his waist he carried you in to the bathing pool, whispering words of devotion that meant more than any vows made on your wedding day. He spoke promises of pleasure; promises that he would more than fulfill.

 

The pool was big enough for a half a dozen grown men to stand two abreast with a marble shelf running the width, dividing it into two depths. It was upon this shelf that Thor sat you. With his hands on your knees he spread your legs, kneeling between them.

 

 _“If I were to take you now there would be no enjoyment in it for either of us,”_ He had explained while massaging slow circles up your thighs. _“I shall take my time in preparing you and only when you’re ready will you receive me.”_

 

You took in a shuttering breath as he touched upon your sex. You willed your body to relax. With a gentle finger he caressed you, his attention never once leaving your face as he gauged your willingness. Swallowing hard, you gave a permissive nod.

 

 At first you were unsure. The mystical healing waters washed away any pain that you might have experienced otherwise but the thought of Thor touching you from the inside was a strange one. You focused instead on his kiss, his tongue sliding over yours and his hair between your fingers. You sighed in to him, something he received with great enthusiasm. He shifted his body to be nearer to you and suddenly his palm pressed harder against your quim. The first spark of enjoyment was unexpected. It rolled over you like a gentle wave. You closed your eyes, savoring it, and when your head fell back Thor smiled up at you knowingly.

 

 _“Yes, there it is. That’s it. Cling tight to me, my sweet one,”_ He had encouraged, rubbing against the same spot again and again. _“Mark my back with your pleasure. There it is. Just like that.”_

 

Panting and quivering as the tension welled in your stomach, your mouth fell open in an astonished O. You met your husband’s gaze, your body tightening against your will. Then with a cry that felt obscene but only seemed to spur Thor on, you let go.

 

 _“Good girl,”_ He had chuckled when it was over, nipping gently at you ear. _“You came apart so beautifully for me. I should think four or five more just like that will see you ready.”_

 

 _“M-more?”_ You had stammered, your hands lax on his broad shoulders.

 

He grinned. There was mischief behind his electric blue gaze.

 

_“Yes more.”_

 

You gasped as he flexed the finger that was still inside you.

 

_“We're just getting started.”_

 

In sleep Thor squeezed you tighter. The suns early rays were starting to stretch across the chamber floor, bathing everything in a warm golden glow.

 

Outside the bedroom door you could hear the waking sounds of the palace. Soon maids would be arriving with your breakfast and surely there would be important matters for the king to see to following his absence. But for now it was just the two of you cozied together in bed and you indulged in the thought of how lovely it would be if you could spend the day exactly the way you were.

 

Too soon there was a knock at the chamber door. Sighing, you glanced up to find a brilliant blue eye looking back at you. Apparently the king shared in your thoughts because he held a finger to his lips.

 

“If we're quiet maybe they'll go away,” He whispered.

 

Biting back your giggle, you buried your face in his solid chest as he yanked the blankets over both of your heads.

 

“It could be important,” You said, your voice a breathy whisper as he rolled you on to your back.

 

“I’m sure it can wait,” He replied, peppering kisses along your collarbone.

 

You sighed, arching as his callused hand traveled down your stomach. “It is probably the maids with breakfast.”

 

“They can leave it in the hall,” He had his lips pressed against your throat. “Are you sore, my sweet one? Shall I return you to the bath?”

 

“No,” You murmured, your body starting to move in response to his. “I'm… Oh… my… Loki!”

 

“’Oh my Loki’?” There was thunder in the gods voice and lightening in his expression as he stopped abruptly to look down at you.

 

In one sudden movement Thor lunged for the dagger sitting on his nightstand. With lethal accuracy and little more than a moments glance, he hurled the weapon across the room. Standing with his arms folded primly across his chest, the god of mischief didn’t even flinch as the blade flew right through his middle, clattering to the floor behind him.

 

You had figured there to be a fifty/fifty chance of seeing him actually impaled.

 

“Really?” He drolled. “Not even going to say ‘good morning' first? We're just going straight for the knives.”

 

“Get out!” Thor commanded, doing his best to hide your nakedness.

 

“Aren't you going to ask what I came here for?”

 

“No,” The king answered gruffly, this time throwing a book.

 

Loki looked over his shoulder as it landed in the corner of the room and sighed. “Honestly, what is the point in that?”

 

“Leave!” This time it was a wine goblet that sailed right through Loki's head before shattering against the wall.

 

“Oh come on, now you’re just being stupid. That was a perfectly good glass.”

 

“Don’t call me stupid or the next thing I throw will be you off the rainbow bridge.”

 

“I did not call you stupid, I said you were being -.”

 

“Perhaps,” You interrupted before things could escalate any further. “If it pleases the king, Loki could state his business quickly and then be on his way.”

 

“Thank you! Finally a voice of reason. Honestly, that’s all I’ve been trying -.”

 

“She said quickly, Loki.”

 

“Of course. So…” The lithe god hesitated. “Do you need a moment to find your pants?”

 

While he had thoroughly ensconced you in every covering available, safeguarding everything from your neck to the tips of your toes, Thor wore nothing more than a look of impatience. Beside you on the bed with one knee raised, he sat back against the headboard, unashamed. You blushed for him.

 

“Right. I didn’t much feel like breakfast today anyway,” Loki muttered. “ So while you were gone we received word from Sakaar.”

 

“Sakaar, what for?”

 

“Apparently there's still the matter of the ship you stole from The Grandmaster.”

 

“Borrowed.”

 

“Without permission and as I recall, you then blew up.”

 

“Not on purpose.”

 

“Nonetheless he wishes to discuss the matter of repayment.”

 

“Repayment? The man tried to enslave me! I had to fight The Hulk! He electrocuted me with that – that thing in my neck.”

 

“Well actually that was your friend, the Valkyrie.”

 

“I don’t care! As far as I’m concerned you can tell The Grandmaster to stick his repayment up his ass.”

 

“I’m not telling him that.”

 

Thor let out a growl. “And what of the ship you took?”

 

“Oh, he didn’t care about that. That was just a cargo ship. But it seems he had a particular fondness for the vessel you… borrowed."

 

“I’m sure he did,” Thor grumbled, casting a glance your way. When you gave him a sympathetic smile he patted your leg through the covers.

 

“If I may, brother,” Loki started, his hands clasped behind his back. “I don’t think it would be wise to make enemies with Sakaar so early in to your reign.”

 

“I agree,” The thunderer raked his fingers through his short cropped hair, letting out a frustrated sigh. “Fine. Gather the council. We'll discuss the matter of The Grandmaster's repayment with the treasury.”

 

“Of course,” Loki bowed his head.

 

At first it seemed the matter was settled and you thought Loki ready to take his leave. Then the mischief maker looked up with gleam in his frosty eyes an a knot formed in your stomach.

 

“By the way, that was quite the storm this morning,” The cad simpered and your eyes went wide. “Though for all it’s bluster I certainly would have expected it to last longer.”

 

The king was on his feet in an instant. As both Loki and his laugh faded from the room, you considered it luck that there was still the ewer left for Thor to throw, otherwise it might have been the nightstand itself. He let out a cry worthy of the battlefield as you hid your embarrassment beneath a pillow.

 

After a moment the bed dipped and heard his tired sigh.

 

“Please. Allow me to apologize for my brother's ill timing as well as his lecherous tongue.”

 

You peeked out from beneath your pillow to find him staring idly towards the open balcony and rubbing the spot where you could only assume he thought your foot to be.

 

“Its not your fault,” You told him gently.

 

He looked back at you. “I’m afraid it wasn't much of a honeymoon.”

 

There was a weariness in his face unlike you had ever seen before. His shoulders slumped and you worried about the burden they bear. Frigga's words returning to you, you understood now your place in things. Freeing yourself from the blankets, you crawled across the bed to him.

 

“I was not aware it was over.” Sitting on your knees behind him, you wrapped your arms around him, whispering against the pulse point beneath his ear. “You are a worthy king, Thor Odinson. Go meet with the council. I shall be here when you return.”

 

Turning in your embrace, his expression softened. He regarded you for a moment with piqued curiosity before giving you a tender kiss.

 

“Thank you.” He pressed his brow to yours, running his thumb over your cheek. “You should know I still intend to throw Loki off the bridge.”

 

You only smiled. “I doubt anyone would try to stop you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the delay! I generally write fanfiction on my phone and after being undecided for most of last week on how to approach this, my husband replaced my phone over the weekend and I had to start over. No matter though, because I like the way this turned out better and I hope you did too. 
> 
> I'm still amazed by the positive response this getting. There will not be an update this weekend (4-7-18) as it's my daughters birthday but next weekend we should be back on track.


End file.
